Embodiments of the invention generally relate to document generation, and more specifically, to techniques for creating content using templates.
The creation of a service agreement is typically a complex project involving multiple stakeholders, each with different goals and concerns. Once the stakeholders reach a common agreement regarding various solution components of the project, such an agreement may be memorialized in a document of understanding. However, because each of the stakeholders may wish to modify the document of understanding with proposed amendments before the document is finalized, multiple inconsistent variations of the document may be created. Furthermore, reconciling these different variations of the document is often a time consuming and error prone process. Additionally, many service agreements are for a fixed period of time (e.g., one year), and once a service agreement expires, a new or updated document of understanding may be created to renew the service agreement. Without such updates, the document of understanding may quickly become obsolete and contain various inaccuracies and outdated information. However, such updates are currently a manual process that require a significant amount of time and resources, and are often an error-prone process as well.